


Just Peachy

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Steve Rogers [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Steve has a cute little nickname for you other than “doll” and “baby”.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Steve Rogers [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113500
Kudos: 23





	Just Peachy

“Peach!” You heard Steve call from the bedroom.

“Yeah?” You answered, not looking up from your laptop.

Steve walked out of the bedroom wearing only boxers, “Have you seen m-oh.” 

You looked up from your laptop and immediately smiling at Steve’s state, “What?”

Steve pointed at you, “You, my little peach, are wearing my hoodie again.”

You chuckled, “You have others!”

“But that’s my favorite! You got that for me for Christmas!” He walked over to you pulling on the sleeves.

You tried pulling back, “But it’s soooo waaarm! And it smells like you!”

“Peach, c’mon. You can have one of my other hoodies.” He said laughing as he tried pulling the hoodie off you. As you squirmed under him, he continued to plead, “Peach, baby, really. I’m meeting Buck in half an hour and I’m still not dressed!”

“Sounds like a personal problem.”

Steve took a step back. He sighed as he put his hands on his hips, giving you his “disappointed dad look”, “Y/N,” he said in a warning tone.

You gave a sigh of defeat and lifted your arms up, “Fine. Fine.” Steve pulled the sleeves and it slipped off your body to reveal your naked form.

Steve groaned, “Peach, really?” You shrugged with a smirk on your lips. Steve growled as he picked you up and hauled you onto his shoulder.

“Steve!” You squealed, “What about Bucky?!”

“Bucky can wait. I needa taste my Peach.”


End file.
